Cartoon Randomness Chapter 1
by Caramel Cheescake
Summary: Crack-fic featuring the main cast of Teen Titans. If you wish to read a story with no plot or point, then this is the story for you! If not, too bad, you missed a slightly funny story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is pure crack. This is pretty much for my own amusement and I know this has absolutely no plot or point and is very, very stupid. This will eventually have characters from other cartoons but this will stay under the Teen Titans label. Again, I know this is very stupid, so don't review saying this is stupid.

Legend:

_Italicized Underlined Words:_ Thoughts

_Italicized Words:_ Actions

I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

_*Alarm clock goes off.*_  
**Robin:**_*Turns off alarm clock*_ Great, school time. _*Walks into kitchen*_ Where's Beast Boy?  
**Cyborg:** Still asleep. And you have to wake him up.  
**Robin:** Why me!?!?  
**Cyborg:** Because I did it yesterday.  
**Robin:** _*Walks off screen grumbling*_

_*Robin walks inside Beast Boy's train wreck of a room with a bucket of ice water.*_  
**Robin:** Beast Boy, get up, it's time for school.  
**Beast Boy:**_*Half asleep*_ Five more days.  
**Robin:** _I shouldn't, but....ahhh, what the heck._ _*Dumps ice water on Beast Boy* _  
**Beast Boy:** _*Screams like a girl*_**What was that for?!?!?!** _*Shivers*_  
**Robin:**_ *Laughs*_  
**Beast Boy:** _*Glares at him*_ You're evil.

**Next scene:** _*Teen Titans get off the school bus*_  
**Kitten:** Ohhh Robie-poo!  
**Robin:**_*Cringes*_ Damn it! I forgot she went to this school! _*Runs away with Kitten chasing him*_  
**Cyborg and Beast Boy:** _*Laughs*_  
**Starfire:**_ *Steams*_  
**Raven:** _*Watches them*_ You'd think she'd have given up by now.  
**Me/Unseen voice:** I know.  
**Everyone:** ?!?!?!  
**Me: **Oh, yeah. I'm the person who controls you guys.  
**Cyborg:** Yeah, right.  
**Me:** Oh, yeah? _*Drops anvil on Cyborg*_  
**Everyone but Cyborg, Robin and Kitten:** _*Laughs*_  
**Robin:** If you control everything, then why don't you make Kitten _not_ be in love with me?  
**Me:** Because it's more fun this way.  
**Robin:** _*Scowls* _You're evil.  
**Me:** Me? You're the one who poured ice water on poor Beast Boy this morning.  
**Raven and Beast Boy:** **Poor** Beast Boy? _*Look at each other*_ (Talking at the same time)Did we just- _*Both shudder*_ Ewwwwww.  
**Cyborg:** _*After pushing anvil off of himself*_ Could we get back to the storyline please?  
**Everyone:** Okay.  
**Me:** What storyline?  
**Cyborg:** o.O...  
_*Schoolbell rings*_  
**Cyborg:** Oh, dang.  
**Robin:** Yay! I don't have any classes with Kitten!  
**Kitten:** Don't worry, Robie-poo. I'll see you at lunch!  
**Robin:**_ *Cringes*_

That's all for now!!


	2. Chapter 2

_*School bell rings and people start coming out of classrooms*_  
**Robin:**_*Peeks out of classroom door and starts tiptoeing out*_  
**Beast Boy:** _*Comes up behind Robin*_ What are you doing?  
**Robin:**_*Screams*_ Don't _do_ that!  
**Beast Boy:**_*Laughs*_ That never gets old. So ,what were you doing?  
**Cyborg:** _*Comes out of nowhere*_ Hiding from Kitten.  
**Robin:**_*Glares at him*_ Don't you have anything better to do?  
**Cyborg: **Yup. Eat lunch. Let's go. _*Drags Robin, who's kicking and screaming, into the lunchroom*_  
**Raven:**_*Trying to eat her lunch but Starfire is talking too much*_ Hey, Starfire, why don't you talk to them?  
**Starfire:** Excellent idea, Raven! _*Starts rambling at the guys*_  
**Robin/Beast Boy/Cyborg:** _*Start trying to make excuses*_  
**Kitten:** Oh, Robie-poo! _*Walks toward Robin*_  
**Robin:** Thank you! Wait, I hate you! _*Starts running away with Kitten chasing him*_  
**Beast Boy:** Well, more pizza for us.  
**Raven:** _*Looking up*_ Umm, not to sound random or anything, but why does it look like a cloud is falling?  
**Everyone:** Huh?  
_*Appa crashes into the middle of the schoolyard, raising a cloud of dust*_  
**Beast Boy:** Okaaay.. Weird. But not the weirdest thing I've ever seen.  
**Katara:** I told you not to let Sokka use his 'instincts'!  
**Zuko:** How was I supposed to know he would almost get us killed?!?!?  
**Katara:** Because I told you, idiot!  
**Zuko:** Oh, yeah...  
**Toph:** Look, can you two stop arguing and, I don't know, **figure out where we are?!?!?_  
_Robin:** Uh, you're in Jump City.  
**Aang:** Really? _*Robin nods*_ Cool. And that's where?  
**Teen Titans:** Oh, boy...  
_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Robin:** _*Hiding behind a wall*_ Good, no Kitten.  
**Toph:** _*Earthbends through the wall*_ Why are you so scared of her?  
**Robin:** I'm not scared of her!!!  
**Toph:** I can tell you're lying.  
**Sokka:** _*Comes randomly out of nowhere*_ It's true, she can. *Disappears*  
**Robin:** Does everybody know that I'm hiding here!?!?  
**Everybody:** Yup.  
**Robin:** I hate everything about my life.  
**Kitten:** Hey, Robie-poo!  
**Robin:** Especially that! _*Starts running, but Kitten catches him and tries to kiss him, making him scream* _**Get her off, get her off!!!!!**  
**Zuko:** Does this happen a lot?  
**Raven:** All the time. You get used to it after a while.  
**Zuko:** o.O... Ookay then...

**Next scene:** _At the T-Tower, which looks like Silke has been eating it again._  
**Teen Titans:** _*Glares at Beast Boy*_  
**Beast Boy: What? It wasn't me this time.  
Cyborg:** Then how did-  
**Yakko/Wakko:** We're the Warner Brothers!!  
**Dot: **And the Warner Sister!  
**Raven:** Warner Sister?  
**Dot:** Princess Angelina Countessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bobesca the Third. But you can call me Dot.  
**Sokka:** That seems random.  
**Me:** Hey, it's Cartoon Randomness, okay? By the way, don't call her Dottie.  
**Sokka**: Why not?  
Dot: Call me Dottie, and you die.  
**Toph:** _*Smirks*_ Hey Sokka...  
**Katara/Sokka:** No!  
**Toph:** Awww.  
**Dot:** Wanna see my pet?  
**Everyone:** Um, sure?  
**Dot: **_*Takes out a small white box, opens it and a big monster come out and scares everybody but Raven and Toph*_  
**Raven:** Cool. Can I have it?  
**Dot: **No!**  
Raven:** _*Wierded out*_ Okaay...  
**Me/Yakko/Wakko:** She does that.  
**Yakko:** Wait, who's saying that?  
**Wakko:** Me.  
**Yakko:** Not you, the other one.  
**Me:** Oh, me.  
**Yakko:** And you are...?  
**Me:** _*Voice echoing*_ The Powerful Omniscient Narrator!  
**Yakko:** Riiiight...  
**Me:** How dare you doubt my Powerfulness?!! _*Drops anvil on him, but it bounces off*_ Uh-oh. I was afraid of that.  
**Raven:** Afraid of what?  
**Me:** I can't get rid of them.  
**Zuko:** Why are you saying that like it's a bad thing...?

Next scene: _Only fifteen minutes later..._  
**Yakko:** _*Rambling*_  
**Raven:** Okay. If they're not gone in five minutes, I am going to kill them.

Will Team Avatar and the Teen Titans survive the Warners?  
Tune in next time to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

_*Warner Siblings are currently tearing the T-Tower apart*_  
**Sokka:** Okay, I am now losing my mind.  
**Toph:** You lost your mind a long time ago, Sokka.  
**Sokka:** _*Glares*_  
**Dot:** Hey, what's this? _*Is holding Raven's mirror*_  
**Raven:** Don't touch that! _*Uses her powers to get it from Dot*_ Alright, if **any** of you little twerps go in my room, I _will _kill you.  
**Me:** Wait, I just remembered their weakness.  
**Warners:** Oh no! Not him!  
**Me:** Oh, yes. _*Big glass box appears around the Warners and Baloney the Dinosaur appears inside the box with them*_  
**Baloney:** Hi, kids! Ready for some fun?!  
**Warners:** Noooooooo!  
**Raven:** What does he do?  
**Me:** Just watch.  
**Baloney:** Let sing the Imagine Song! _*Starts singing it*_  
**Warners:** **NOOOOOO!! HELP!**  
**Beast Boy:** Imagine Song?  
**Raven:** A is for the letter A?  
**Everyone:** Wow.  
**Me:** See? Torture. Now all you have to do is get rid of the box, and they won't bother you again. Until I release them again...  
**Yakko:** Wait! What about the Anvil Song?  
**Me:** It doesn't work in there.  
**Warners:** NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
**Robin:** Speaking of the box, what do we do with it? Put it in Beast Boy's room?  
**Beast Boy:** _*Glares at Robin*_  
**Me:** Put it somewhere nobody will find it.  
**Robin:** So, put it in Beast Boy's room.  
**Me:** No, put it in the basement.

That's all for now!!


End file.
